


Odd one out

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: It's almost midnight. I'll be honest, I was distracted by this stream and i almost forgot to write it and i'm exhausted but... i'm keeping this thing up. So yeah. It took me 5 mins to write this. I don't think i got any sort of significant message across, but it will have to do. I don't mind if people just skip this one.





	Odd one out

Heats Flamesman was always the odd one out. He never tried to be. But it seemed to happen whether he wanted it or not. He was the smallest in his family - despite being the second oldest. He had the brightest flame of the group. None of the other monsters ever wanted to play with him. It was simply the way it was.

He had grown up like this. He was used to it. To being irregular. He embraced it in fact. But there would always be one thing that kept him awake at night. _No one ever remembered his name._

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost midnight. I'll be honest, I was distracted by this stream and i almost forgot to write it and i'm exhausted but... i'm keeping this thing up. So yeah. It took me 5 mins to write this. I don't think i got any sort of significant message across, but it will have to do. I don't mind if people just skip this one.


End file.
